


Burning For You

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne gets sunburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning For You

**Author's Note:**

> Fish actually can get sunburn! The more you know.

Frisk peers closely at the whitish patches on Undyne’s arms for another few moments, then gives a shrug. “I dunno. Have you been eating anything weird?”

“Just some human food at that cookout. Hamburgers and hot dogs made of meat and stuff.” Undyne pulls a grimace. “Nothing against it, it’s tasty, but it feels so much more heavy than regular food. You think that’s it?”

“Unless it’s expired food, probably not. And I went to that party, I’d be getting sick too if we ate the same bad food.” They tap their chin. “Maybe it’s a summer thing? I know some people get sick in the winter, and some people have spring allergies... You might be allergic to something.”

She rolls her eyes. “What am I allergic to? The sun?”

“...Oh,” Frisk says. “You go to the beach a lot. Have you been using sunscreen?”

“The heck is sunscreen?” she asks.

Five minutes of explanation later:

“So let me get this straight, you need the sun to live but it also hurts you if it’s too bright and you stay in it too long? And can give you a bunch of serious diseases? And you have to use some weird slathery goop you guys made just to not get burnt when you’re going swimming??”

Frisk nods.

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” says Undyne, scowling. “I almost miss not having the sun.”

“Sorry,” they say. “It’s only in the summer.”

She sighs. “Alright. Give me some of that sunscreen, and some for everybody else. I’ll pass it around.”

Frisk goes to fish a bottle of sunscreen from their beach supplies, pauses, and looks back. “Um... Not everybody else might need it.”

Blink, blink. “...What do you mean? I don’t want Alphys to burn either,” she says.

“Alphys has scales,” they say, and grab only a single bottle. “She’ll probably just overheat before she gets a burn.”

“The king and queen?” Undyne asks.

“They have fur. They’ll be fine,” they reply.

“Papyrus and Sans??” she asks.

“They don’t even have skin to burn,” they say. “You’re reaching here.”

“So it’s literally just me that has to rub cold glop on herself just to go outside for a quarter of the year?!”

Frisk thinks about it for a few seconds, then says, “Just you and me. Pretty much.”

Undyne groans, loud and with all the irritation Frisk would expect. They gently pat her on an unburned spot on her arm.

“Sometimes I miss the underground,” she says. “It wasn’t great, but I knew everybody there, and there weren’t a whole bunch of humans I wasn’t allowed to punch in the face, and I didn’t get freaking burned just trying to have a good time outside.”

“...Do you regret it?” they ask, quieter than normal. “Leaving?”

“Wh- of course I don’t! Just ‘cause this isn’t perfect, and there’s problems I didn’t expect, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here,” Undyne says. At their still worried expression, she adds, “I’d hug you, but my arms are stinging pretty bad right now.”

“It’s okay, I’ll do it for you,” they say, and they hug her legs for a few moments.

Then they go to see if they have any moisturizer, because: ow.


End file.
